


Raindrop Kisses

by archangelwithashotgun



Series: Tumblr Prompts [64]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Fluff, Kissing, Kissing in the Rain, Loving Gabriel, M/M, One Shot, Sabriel - Freeform, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 08:55:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7164389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archangelwithashotgun/pseuds/archangelwithashotgun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr Prompt: Sabriel and “We’re in the middle of a thunderstorm and you wanna stop and feel the rain?”</p><p>The man was laughing as he slowly danced with the rain, and by his Father, this was the purest and most beautiful sight he had ever seen: Sam dancing and laughing in the rain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Raindrop Kisses

“Sam!” Gabriel cried, fingers curled around the screen door as he stepped halfway out onto the porch. He squinted against the heavy rainfall and focused on the man standing right smack in the middle of a downpour, arms open and head tilted up towards the sky. “ _Sam!_ The hell are you doing?!”

Sam grinned, the rain streaming down his face and plastering his hair flat onto his head as he looked away from the sky and towards Gabriel, eyes squinting against the rainfall.

“It’s raining!” Sam called back.

Gabriel huffed out a sharp breath of disbelief at the gleeful enthusiasm coloring Sam’s voice.

“I can see that!” Gabriel bellowed over the continuous crash of the rain against the porch roof.

“Come out! It feels great!” Sam yelled, stretching his arms out further as he walked slowly backwards, stepping further away from the house.

“We’re in the middle of a thunderstorm—“ a rumbling overhead further emphasized Gabriel’s point “—and you wanna stop and feel the _rain_?!”

Sam gave a full-body shrug, taking more steps outward. “Your loss!” he called out, turning his head toward the sky, grinning wide against the cascading rain.

Gabriel shook his head, chuckling as he watched the hunter’s antics. Sam was now slowly circling around, turning his back to the house, palms and face up towards the Heavens. His eyes were shut tight, but the hunter was smiling.

The archangel marveled at the sight of the truest smile he had ever seen gracing the hunter’s face as he let the rain fall down on him, embracing the downpour. Sam’s clothes were positively drenched and weighed down with water, and his hair was flat and plastered messily across his face and forehead.

Gabriel gave a minor start at a sound cutting through the air, barely audible over the rainfall.

Sam was _laughing_.

A wonderful, gorgeous, beautiful chime of low bells. The man was laughing as he slowly danced with the rain, and by his Father, this was the purest and most beautiful sight he had ever seen: Sam dancing and laughing in the rain.

His qualms with the freezing rain all but evaporated, Gabriel grinned and stepped out of the house, jogging down the stairs, and fled out into the day. The soaked, muddy grass squished loudly beneath his shoes as he quickly made his way over to Sam, feeling the water pelt at his bare skin, hair, and clothes. By the time he got close to Sam, he was just as drenched as the man was.

Sam twisted around quickly at Gabriel’s approach, the laughter dimming down to a hearty chuckle but his grin widening. The nearest arm to Gabriel he extended further, and Gabriel took the offered hand happily.

Instantly, Sam yanked him close, letting go of Gabriel’s hand to encircle his arms firmly around Gabriel’s body. Gabriel yelped softly at the abrupt action, a gasping smile on his face as he glanced up at the hunter. Sam was beaming down at him, and for a moment the rain ceased to exist and Gabriel was gaping at brilliant rays rivaling that of the sun.

It was a glorious sight to behold, but it was cut short as Sam leaned down and captured Gabriel’s lips in a kiss that caused the sun to explode into millions of little stars.

Gabriel was quick to return the kiss, arms slipping around Sam’s neck and eyes sliding shut as his mouth moved smoothly against Sam’s. The rain streamed down their faces, slipping past their joined lips. Sam sighed out a moan and tugged Gabriel even closer, kissing him even tighter, and Gabriel was suddenly was struck with the thought that _whoever came up with kissing in the rain is a freakin’ genius_.


End file.
